leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poro-Snax/@comment-24702428-20130506133853/@comment-9245010-20130507205236
Innate - Poro Army - Straxos gains bonus AP and health for each stack of Poro Army he has, gaining one stack for each kill/assist. Abilities also have a slight chance to grant a stack, based on Straxos' current rank of Poro Trap. The stacks are maximalized at 20, and you lose the half of your stacks upon death. Q - Poro Mark- Places a Poro Mark on an enemy, reducing its damage output, and throws a Poro at them, dealing magic damage. Poros from abilities stick to marked enemies heads, slowing them, and dealing bonus damage (including the one thrown from this). W - Poro Trap - Passive: Increases the bonus from Poro Army stacks, and the chance to generate them on ability use. - Active: Places a Poro at the target location, it becomes invisible in 2-3 secs. Poros grant vision in a small area, and enemies stepping in their range are charmed for a short duration, then the poro deals magic damage to all enemies in the area. Maximum of 3 Poro Traps can be placed. E -''' Poro Swarm''' - Straxos charges atop the Poro Queen, dealing damage based on the stacks of Poro Army, and stunning the first enemy champion it collides with. A sec after poros start to swarm from his (her?) original location towards him, dealing damage to enemies hit. (and stacking to marked targets) R - Whrath of the Poros - Straxos summons a great army of poros in a target area. Enemies passing through the area will collide with the poros, getting damaged (and stacked, if marked) by each poro they hit. In the next 8 seconds, Straxos can activite the ability again to send the army to another location, hitting enemies the same way. Explanation: He can be a jungle, a support or a midlaner. As a jungler, he uses Poro Mark and Poro Swarm for camp clearing ( Poro Swarm has quite large AoE damage, and Mark has low CD). He can use Poro Trap to track buffs/defend jungle/ward lanes. He can gank with charging on the enemy with E, marking them, using ult in front of them (if it's up) and sendingg it through them (optional). The stacking slow, stun and deadzone should prove enough CC to gank. Late game he initiates with E, Qs the enemy carry and ulties the enemy team. As a support, he utilizes his Poro Mark to decrease the enemy adc's aa damage, his W to ward bushes/river (it also CCs, giving you more time to react, and can be used in combat after the arming time against e. g. tower-diving), his E to help in killing ( it stuns instantly, and slos afterwards. His ult can be really strong on teamfights if the enemy team is stacked up in one place. His kit is also useful for defending objectives of initiating a fight As an AP Midlaner he haresses with Poro Mark. He wards both bushes, so he is pretty ungankable. At level 2, E and Q has great damage output, and can result in a kill. Later he falls off, farming with E, but utilizes his innate stacks to be a bit more tanky. At level 6, his ult hs a longer range then flash, so mióost midlaners cannot escape his ult, which deals a lot of damgage if crossed ( or moved through the enemy). Without inner sustain, he is blue depandent. Later, he deals hard Aoe damage to the enemy team with R+E, and peels a bit with Q. That would be it, hope you like it :)